Death Battle of Legends
by Remnant7
Summary: Voice 1: Heroes. Voice2: There's a shit ton of them. V1: Some are crusaders of good, protectors of the innocent. V2: And other just like to kick ass. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE TOURNAMENT!
1. A Lovely Invitation

" It's been a long day." Said the Gotham City police commissioner Jim Gordan. He had to deal with a double homocide, a gang of kids who thought they were the new crime bosses in town and on top of that the coffee maker broke.

There was also the fact that his daughter was paralyzed from the waist down and disappeared to do homework or who knows what else. He was having trouble keeping track of her. Barbra was the most important thing in his life, well along side his wife Sarah. Gordan felt as if they were the only thing keeping him going in this corrupt and murderous city.

A city where one minute a cop is doing his job and arresting the criminals and the next turning a blind eye to a women getting mugged in an alleyway. A city where everyone from the lowliest street hermit to the god damn mayor was involved in the mob. A city where 90 percent of the population were criminals.  
Of course it would have been a lot worse with out his most tru-. "Attention all dispatch, we have robbery in progress at the Harvey Dent Memorial Bank! Would all officers in the area respond. Repeat we have a." "Oh great." Sighed Gordan " I have enough on my plate already."

* * *

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" Yelled Thug #1, firing his rifle into the air as most of the people and tellies ran for cover. Thugs #2 and 3 where drawing the bank manager towards the vault. "Open the door NOW! Yelled Thug 3. "Ok ok, just don't hurt me!" Whined the terrified bank manager.

Thug 2 ran into the vault and started shovling money into the duffle bag he carried. "Help me with this P" He said to P. "Oh and tell the rookie to get the hostages occupied."

"Hey rook, keep these guys nice and quiet. Don't want anybody called the cops just yet." Said P. " Ok listen up everybody, I'm gona make this short and sweet! Anybody trying to call the cops gets hurt. Anybody so much as blinks without my permission is get gona get hurt. So why don't you all nice people hand over those phones and we can start doing our job!"

People started passing their phones to him and puting them in a plastic garbage bag that Rookie carried. Meanwhile P and Thug 2 were putting all the money they could into the bags they carried.

All of a sudden red and blue lights started flashing through the glass doors. "Shit!" P yelled. " Who called the cops!"

He yelled. " I don't know!" Yelled Rookie. "Who calld the cops!" " Was it you!" Rookie yelled to a teenage girl. " What about you, was it you!" He screamed to a business man in a very expensive suit. Thug three yelled "We got go, come on."

* * *

Gordan pulled up along side three other police cars and stoped at the bank doors. " All right people we have hostages in the building so don't let you fingers get twitching." He pulled his megaphone out of the car and yelled at the bank. " This is the Gotham City Police Department. I am ordering you to come out with you hands raised and guns on the ground. Failure to do so will be responded with lethal force."

* * *

As the three criminals ran out the back door. The alarms started blaring. " No way the cops are caching us." P jumped into the back of the van they had stolen from one of the hostages.

"Hey Pete?" asked Rookie. "What". "Did you block off the alleyway like we went over?" "Yep" Said Pete. "No way the cops are get enough throu there." "Good."

Pete started driving out of the alleyway and into an almost empty street. " So where are we going." Asked Pete "A warehouse down by the docks." Said Thug 3, whose real name was Marty.

"Why there?" Asked Pete " Shouldn't we, you know go to Rookie's apartment." " No way." Said Rookie." " That job we did back there, we were doing it for the guy who hired us. He's working for some nut named Quinn." " Wait, Quinn as in Harley Quinn." Said Marty. " Don't you guys know who she works for." "Not a clue." Said Pete. " You Idiots! She works for the JOKER!"

"What!" Marty and Pete both shouted. " Yeah, so that means we're in deep sh-." Rookie never got the chance to finish as a black gloved hand punched the window open and dragged him out with a "Aheee!" What the frick." Yelled Pete. "What was that!" He shouted.

Marty climbed into the passenger seat and looked out the broken window. There, shadowed on the vans roof, not makeing a sound was a bat shaped silhouette.

" It's the BAT! Said Marty loudly. " Shake em off Pete." Said Marty. " " Ok ok." Said Pete. Pete swerved left and right but the bat held his grip. " He ain't come off boss." Said Pete. " Ok , there's a tunnel up ahead. Go through it. It's so low he'll be flattened." Marty said. As Pete drove into the tunnel they here'd a thump, as if something had come lose from the roof.

" We did it boss!" Said Pete ok now make for that warehouse now that we lost him and-."

But nothing could prepare them for what was next. Siting there blocking up most of the road, was a jet black futuristic looking car with a bat shaped figure standing on top. The figure leaped down onto the rode directly in front of the van.

" HOLY CRAP!" Yelled Pete and Marty as the vas came to a screeching halt in front of the car. All of a sudden two silver coiled of wire shot out of the grill of the car and hooked onto the van. Then a massive volt of electricity surged and kocked out the two robbers. "

Jim, I have two of the suspects here at the mouth of St George tunnel and another on park avenue. Senting you the exact location now." It's was then that the figure climbed into his car and sped off into the night.

" Thanks." Said Jim Gordan. "Couldn't have done it without you Batman."

* * *

As Batman drove the batmobile into the secret ramp underneath the lake on Wayne manor he recalled the nights events in his head. First there was that robbery. He had to find out why Joker staged it. It wasn't like he needed the money. He had Roman Sionis a.k.a Black Mask under his thumb currently. Black mask was the owner of the Gotham Merchants Bank. Meaning Joker have plenty of reserves of money. So why set a robbery of a little used bank like the Harvey Dent Memorial Bank. Batman continued to think on this as he pulled up into is secret lair. The Batcave. "Good evening sir." Said his loyal butler Alfred Pennworth. As Batman climed out of the Batmobile, Alfred asked " Master Bruce, isn't it about time you got something to eat. You've been up for two days without eating or one short nap at least. Why must you stress yourself like this." "You know why Alfred." Said Bruce Wayne having removed his mask. "There was something strange about that bank robbery I stopped. Why would Joker need money Alfred? He already has control over the Gotham Merchants Bank. I need to think about this." Why don't you just think about it over a sandwich, Sir." Said Alfred "Sorry Alfred, I need to get this solved." " All right have it your way. Oh I must tell you sir, Master Dick called to check up with you. Apparently he has formed a team of his own in a town called Jump City. They call themselves the Teen Titans. Rather extraordinary don't you think sir." " That's good, It'll help Dick build character." Said Bruce. Bruc yawned. " Are you tired master Bruce. " Actually Alfred, I am. But I need to get this done." Said Bruce. "Nonsense, no man is a machine, that excludes you. I'll take over from here. You get yourself some sleep." Said Alfred. " "Ok" mumbled Bruce and he walked up to the secret elevator that would take him to Wayn Manor. He Yawned as he took of the batsute and climed into bed.

* * *

That night he had the strangest dream. Bruce dreamed that he was back in the Batcave and was looking through the Batcomputer files for something. Suddenly a message popped open. This was odd because the Batcomputer was setup not to have an email address. Yet here was a message. Curious as to what it was, Bruce clicked on it. A message appeared saying

" Dear Batman,

You are formally invited to attend a competition, a tournament if you will, that will test the multiverses greatest warriors challenges of strength, speed , intelligence, and more. It is likely you will see some familiar faces there so don't worry about being alone just click yes and join in on the fun.

Yours truly

Wiz and Boomstick.

A tournament across multiverses. This is not what Batman had in mind. Still this was a dream, it would not hurt to click yes right. Batman clicked yes.

* * *

As Bruce sat up in bed he knew something was off. Alfred would have woken him up by now, right? As Bruce put on some pants he opened the door and walked down the hallway. "Alfred!" He called "Alfred." Slowly he walked towards the door and opened to find... People. There was a girl in a red cape and hood holding... Wait was that a sythe? , a boy with jet black hair and an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. "What dos that mean." Bruce wondered as he and the others climed a set of stone steps into a arena like place. "Br-Batman." Called a voice. Bruce recognized the man who walked towards him. The man wearing a blue jump sure with a red cape and a big S on his chest. "Superman he called. How are you." "Good." He said back. " Do you know where we are" he said. " I was hoping you did." Said Bruce. There are lot of people here." He said. "Yes, 24 in all I counted." A girl with impossibly Yellow hair joined the girl with the red hood. " What are we here for?" Asked Superman. " I think we are about to find out." Said batman.

(cue- Invasion- Jim Johnson. . DB theme.)

Screens lit up around the arena as music was blasted throu the speakers.

Suddenly, a voice was blasted through the speakers as well.

Voice 1: The Multiverse has many strong heroes.

Voice 2: But only one of them can be the best. And that's where we come in. Displaying all your hero fighting, ass kicking needs.

V1: That is why we invited the Multiverses best and brightest to compleat in a Tournament of Legends.

V2: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: and it s out job to find out you weapons armor and skills to find out who would win...

Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Yeah.

* * *

 **So yeah guy I'm Remnant and this is my first Fanfic so I thought why not just do a Death Battle. So tell me if you guys like it and I will continue. If your wondering rwby is up next so if you like the show as much as I do stick around. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dc comics, rwby, Disney, Percy Jackson, final Fantasy, and all the rest that appear in this Fan Fiction. I also don't own death battle. I hope you enjoy it though.**


	2. Just Yang in there

**Hey guys, so I'm back for another round so let's go. I might not be posting for awhile because rwby volume 4 is coming out so I might be caught up with that. Also I'm watching dc legends of tomorrow, another amazing show. This episode will be from ruby roses pov so if you watch the show yay you know who I'm talking about.**

 **If you don't watch it please do. Oh, and guys if we could have some more reviews that would be great. So please share this with everybody you know and complete strangers to. Ha ha jk about strangers, but seriously please share this. But enough talk, it's time for a ... DEATH BATTLE!.**

* * *

"...DEATH BATTLE yeah!" Finished Boomstick.

Wiz: To make this fair we will be dividing you into teams of four.

"Yes." Thought ruby

Wiz: Befoure we put you in teams you will be assigned a partner. This partner **will** be from your universe, so that way there's no freaking out.

Boomstick: enough will the chit chat, wiz let's fight.

Wiz: I haven't even finished yet.

Broomstick: Fiiinne.

Wiz: Each team will be living in the Fighters Mansion,up the hill.

Far above the arena they now stood in, Ruby saw a larger than life, well, Mansion. Large columns stop on the porch. Big double oak doors stood closed right now, but she couldn't wait to see what was inside. "Ruby!" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw "YANG!" She almost shouted. She ran up and hugged her sister. "Funny seeing you hear." Said Yang " Well sisters gotta hang together." Said Ruby. " You mean we need to YANG in there sis." " Soo Ya-." She stopped talking when she realized everybody was staring at her and yang's outburst. " We'll talk later." Yang whispered.

Boomstick: Well if that's done... Why don't we move on to who's with who already Wiz!

Wiz: Alright let's get the list up and let's see the partners shall we.

Boomstick: Wiz, if I wanted poetry, I would have asked. But in spite of that, let's go do the, yah know, thing.

All of a sudden, a list appeared with names on it. 24 she counted. She read the list until she saw her name... Parred with Yang's! " Yes" she yelled. Then she read the rest of the partners.

* * *

 **The List of People in this thing.**

 **By Boomstick**

 **1\. Batman Jackson. 3. Ruby Rose**

 **4\. Superman. 5. Ezra Briger. 6. Edward Kenway**

 **7\. Sora(KH). 8. Annabeth Chase. 9. Yang Xio Long**

 **10\. Blake Belladona. 11. Raiden ( Revengence). 12. Kanan Jaris**

 **13 Riku(KH). 14. Kiri(KH) 15. Weiss Shenee**

 **Snake. 17. Rip Hunter. 18. The Dragon Born**

 **19\. Bilbo Bagends. 20. Gandalf 21. Spider-Man (USM)**

 **22\. Deadpool. 23. Harry Potter. 24. Ron Weasley**

* * *

The screen went black and all of the Fighters exited the arena and started walking up the stone path to the Fighters Mansion. As she walked Ruby took notice of some of the fighters. One was a boy with black hair and a black robe with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his face, standing next to a redhead boy with so many freckles.

Another pair were a spiky brown haired boy with a giant key. Ruby shrugged, she'd seen stranger weapons before. "Hey Ruby. Wait up."Said Yang, appearing from the crow. "We have a card." She said "Maby it our room card" Said Ruby. " We won't get there if the stupid doors stay closed." Remarked Yang. Indeed, they had stoped at the front of the doors.

They stayed closed. Five minutes passed of everybody just standing there, waiting for the doors to open. Somebody, an old man with grey robes, a long grey beard and a pointy blue hat walked up and knocked on the doors with a wooden staff.

" I'm Coming, I'm coming." Yelled a voice.

Then a man with a brownish tan and black hair appeared, wearing a striped dark grey and black t-shirt with light grey jean shorts. " Hi every body. My name is Chris and I'd like to welcome you to your home. I hope you will enjoy the stay here. Your rooms are down the right hallway. Just so you know they are formed from your memory's so you can technically be home. Technically." He read from a lather large note card.

They were now walking down the hallway he had just described. Suddenly a man exited one of the rooms. He was brown, wearing a greasy chefs hat and apron with rubber boots and a sneer on his face.

Chris looked up from the note card and said" This is Chef. He's the, well chef, as well as house cleaning. Be warned, any messes will be incinerated in the lava pit. Oh and by the way guys, a little background info. Chef and I used to run a highly successful and awesome show where we put a bunch of people onto an island and made them do hard challenging stuff for $1,000,000.

But then the show got canceled after the fifth session, so Wiz hired us to help him and Boomstick out. So there are you rooms and stuff so every body good night. "

* * *

As Ruby walked into her room, the first thing she noticed was two things. A. It looked just like her dorm room from Beacon. B. Two people where already sting in the beads. One was a black haired girl with a bow and the other was a girl with white hair and a white and red dress. She knew there people. "WEISS, BLAKE!" She screamed as she ran a the two girls and hugged them. "Ruby." Said Blake as soon as she could breathe. " Where is Yang." " Right here" said Yang as she walked into the room. " Did anybody else think that letter was a joke." Asked Blake. " I mean what are the odds we are picked out to fight gods and monsters" Siad Blake. " I did." Said Ruby. Yang yawned. "Well it's getting late. Who ready for bed. Can't wait to see what's in store for tomorrow." Said Yang. The team, dressed in there pajamas climed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So guys another chapter done. Guys if you like it please review. I might not be posting allot lately so enjoy this. If you guys can guess where Chris is from yay. By the way batman is from the arkham universe so yeah. I'll explain timelines next time we meet. So by guys. Please read this and be prepared for what is next. "And eat lots of chimichangas" Yelled Deadpool. Deadpool get of my Fanfic! " Ok ok don't be such a bich about it." I hate and like that guy at the same time. So guys keep reading and stuff. By guys. :)**


	3. First Battle Pt1

**So guys I'm back for more. I had to rewrite this cause my computer crashed and all of my weekends work flew out the window. So I'm gona keep this short and sweet. I'll be editing the character list because it glitched for some reason last chapter. I'll be adding in two new characters one of which is a character of my own making. To balance this out I will be getting rid of, well you will see. Also does anyone know if RWBY watches Death Battle is still out. I can't access it and it's killing me. And guys I will be busy doing research for the fights so I might not post for a while. But as Boomstick says... IT S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **Ruby's pov**

As Ruby woke up and stretched her arms the first thing she heard that day was "Hoooonnnkk" "Aaahhh" She yelled as she fell out of bed.

She opened her eyes to find Yang sprawled on the floor, Weiss looking Tired but alert, and Blake looking lscared stiff. As well and Chef holding an air horn.

"Wake up!" He yelled. He honked the horn again.," You guys are gona miss brekfast.."

With that he left the room and started down the hallway where he repeated the prosses with who Ruby assumed were the Camper kids. "Hoooonnnkk" "Well, we might as well get down to brekfast." Said Weiss.

"Wait, Guys do you know what we're doing?!" Asked Ruby with excitement. "Going down to brekfast.?" Said Blake, who now just woke up. " No!" Yelled Ruby. "We are about to compete in Death Battle. Remember all those DVDs that we got from that guy from Earth. REMEMBER!"

She started waving her arms in Weisse's face.

" Of course we do you dolt" Shot back Weiss " You never stop talking about it." Now fully dressed, the team grabbed there weapons and started down the hall.

" Hey dose anybody remember the Vytle Festival tournament is going one right now." Said Weiss " Why are we missing out on that. The one on one rounds were going to start today."

" Becaus its good training." Said Blake. "As well as the fact that Wiz mentioned something about time in our worlds being frozen."

" Oh Yeah." Said Yang.

By that time they had reached the room where supposedly brekfast was. There was only one table which was so big it was a banquet table. The room had white and grey striped walls and a roof so high that none of them could see it.

"This is the biggest room ever!" Exclaimed Ruby.

They sat down at the table and now noticed that they were among the last to show up. Everyone else was either done or still eating. As Ruby looked at her plate, she wished she could have something to eat. "Where is the food, I'm starving." She moaned.

She blinked and all of a sudden there was food. "Yay" She yelled as she saw a large pile of waffles covered in syrup appear on her plate. She dug in as fast as she could.

" You dolt, your going to make yourself sick." Said Weiss.

"Says the person who's eating that." Said Yang commenting on Weises bizarre salad and scrambled egg mix.

" I'll have you know I am trying to stay healthy, right Blake." But Blake could not answer because she, like Ruby, was too engrossed in her good.

" Fish, again Blake." " What" Said Blake with her mouth full.

"I'll have you know that fish makes up a balanced health diet" Said Chris entering the hall. With a flash all the plates were now cleared.

" Nooooo!" Yelled Ruby " Waffles, COME BACK!." As she dropped to her knees. Everyone in the hall was now looking at her, except for a man in red spandex tights who appeared to be talking to the wall " ... Anime characters I swear. But then again Waffles are amazing good for you so..."

" Well if that's over with, Wiz and Boomstick want me to show you the complete list of people here." As he said that a Giant TV appeared on the wall.

The old man with the long grey beard and staff, stared and muttered " What magic is this." Then the list popped up on the TV screen. It read...

* * *

 **Team 1: Ruby Rose. Weiss Shnee. Blake Belladona, Yang Xio Long.**

 **Team 2: Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Harry Potter. Ron Wesaley.**

 **Team 3. Solid Snake. Raiden. Ezra Briger. Kanan Jarras.**

 **Team 4: Batman. Superman. Spider-Man. Deadpool.**

 **Team 5. Edward Kenway. Corvo Anttano. Gandalf the Gray. The Dragon Born**

 **Team 6: Sora, Kiri. Riku. ?**

* * *

Pictures popped up next to the names so that everybody knew whe everybody else was. Ruby looked at the photos, intrigued at the people she saw. The bearded guy was apparently Gandalf.

He was still looking at the tv in confusion, as were his teammates. A blond man in a hooded outfit with a weathered face walked up next to him and started to talk to him. She looked at the screen and saw he was Edward Kenway.

"What do you think that is mate?" He asked

" I do not know." Gandalf said back. She looked at the bottom on the list. She saw the face of the spikey haired boy and his friends.

" Hey Ruby. Said Yang leaning over her shoulder. " He looks kinda cute. Wink Wink."

" Yang!" Ruby said blushing. " It's ok sis." Besides I think he already has someone." The fiery blond said. Ruby saw the boy-Sora she saw- slip his hand into the girl next to him's hand.

" Hey." Called Blake. " What the deal with that. She pointed at the question mark next to the silver haired boy on Sora's team. All of a sudden the speakers overhead crackled to life.

" That's what we're gona decide now Blake." Said Chris. " I wanted a big challenge with two big teams instead of this, like on my show, but-" He was interrupted by Deadpool.

" Oh you mean that animated rip-off of survivor."

" It is not a rip-off!" Chris yelled back."

" Like hell it wasn't." Then the speakers turned on and said in Boomstick's voice.

" Wiz and I need all of you guys down to the arena now. Please." " Well at least he said please." Said Weiss, who had been silent the whole time. " Well let's go" Said Ruby excitedly as they all walked out of the doors and towards the arena, which looked rather a lot like the Vytle Festival Arena.

* * *

As they arived at the arena Deadpool walked next to them.

" So how's Volume 3 going? He asked. Team RWBY gave him confused looks.

" Volume three of what?" Asked Weiss. The Mearc with a Mouth chuckled.

" You know, your show. The amazing anime that most nerds watch in there basement." NO OFFENSE TO SAID PEOPLE READING THIS COOL FAN FICTION!" He yelled off into the distance. "So..." He turned to talk to them but Team RWBY had disappeared.

" Glad we got away" Sighed Ruby as they crouched behind a piller along the path. They rejoined the group walking down into the arena.

" So what are we doing." Wondered Ruby aloud. " Ohh.. Maybe were going to see a fight." Asked Ruby excitedly.

"Maybe." Said Blake.

As everybody walked into the arena, which looked exactly like they had left it, they felt a rumbling as several chairs rose up out of the ground along with a giant TV and most importantly, two large sleek black futuristic looking coffins that popped open.

"What's going on?" Asked Sora.

" Well Sora, We sent you all the dream invites to invite all of you here but then realized that we were one contestant short. That's why Boomstick and I thought of this wonderful opportunity for you. We can introduce you to how the tournament will work." Said Chris. What's going to be happening is we are about to show you guys your first Death Battle. What happenes is that each contestant climes into those pods you see behind me. Then their consciences are downloaded into a massive computer system below us and brought together in a virtual world. This is so that they can fight without anybody actually getting killed.

" Smart" Commented Batman.

"Right." Said Chris. Normally after the fight both contestants memories are erased. So those of you who have been here before won't remember your qualification rounds. If you want to watch them, your gonna have to wait until after this one."

Then music started playing, the DB logo flashed onto the screen in all its glory and Wiz and Boomstick's voices blared over the loudspeakers as everyone took their seats.

Wiz: Dimensional travel has been a dream of mankind for decades. While not often explored by many. These two take it to the max. Remnant, the Guardian of the Multiverse.

Boomstick: And Brutus the feared inter dimensional bounty hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And its our job to look at their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...

Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!


	4. First Battle Pt2

"What's going on?" Asked Sora.

" Well Sora, We sent you all the dream invites to invite all of you here but then realized that we were one contestant short. That's why Boomstick and I thought of this wonderful opportunity for you. We can introduce you to how the tournament will work." Said Chris. What's going to be happening is we are about to show you guys your first Death Battle. What happenes is that each contestant climes into those pods you see behind me. Then their consciences are downloaded into a massive computer system below us and brought together in a virtual world. This is so that they can fight without anybody actually getting killed.

" Smart" Commented Batman.

"Right." Said Chris. Normally after the fight both contestants memories are erased. So those of you who have been here before won't remember your qualification rounds. If you want to watch them, your gonna have to wait until after this one."

Then music started playing, the DB logo flashed onto the screen in all its glory and Wiz and Boomstick's voices blared over the loudspeakers as everyone took their seats.

Wiz: Dimensional travel has been a dream of mankind for decades. While not often explored by many. These two take it to the max. Remnant, the Guardian of the Multiverse.

Boomstick: And Brutus the feared inter dimensional bounty hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And its our job to look at their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...

Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 **Remnant**

Wiz: The Multiverse. Despite what you would believe this is actually a real place. Filled to the brim with Warriors of Darkness and Light. Always fighting and killing and generally trying to destroy each other, they almost destroyed the multiverse. After killing each other off, the multiverse was in shambles. So it ( the multiverse) gathered up its remains and decided it needed a guardian.

Boomstick: And who better to guard it than... A child.

Wiz: Ty Parker was an ordinary kid trying to live his life in L.A. His parents had just Divorced and they were still in the process of deciding who get to keep him.

Boomstick: See, his parents just moved from New York and they had a few problems to work out, like that fact that his dad was a con man and a petty crook and spent half of Ty's life in jail. On the flip side of things his mom completely neglected him and spent all of her time drinking. See Wiz, this is why I don't have kids. I have the next best thing.

Wiz: Really, what?!

Boomstick: A shotgun.

Wiz: Ok then. Well anyways this is where things get a little dark. Turns out Ty's Dad hated his mom so much, that when they got to court he grabbed a gun and shot her In front of Ty.

" _Bam!"_

Boomstick: Well at least he doesn't have to pay for child support.

Wiz: Boomstick!

Boomstick: Ok, sorry. Anyway, after the incident, Ty's dad ran and became a wanted man and Ty spent most of his time trying to track down his missing pops. He eventually found him hiding out near an old abandoned subway tunnel. When dear old Dad saw Ty he tried to kill him too. What the hell.

Wiz: As Ty tryed to escape he ran down the old subway tunnel.

Boomstick: Which wasn't as abandoned as they thought.

Wiz: Right, as Ty was running he tripped and fell down onto the tracks. And his dad chose that moment to grow a heart. As Ty's dad reached down to help him he also fell down too.

Boomstick: And at that moment the subway decided to become operational.

Wiz: You see when a train is about to enter a station, a third rail comes online on the tracks. This third rail conductes electricity to the train to better help it stop. When Ty and his day fell onto the tracks they landed into said third rail and...

" _Train Horn"_

Boomstick: And the Train avenged Ty's mom. And by that I mean Ty watched his dad get decapatated. Train justice Ha Ha. Also miraculously the train went overly Ty's head and he survived, sort of. He landed onto the third rail and it Shocked the ever living shit out of him! God Damn.

Wiz: Now Orphaned, homeless and heavily injured, Ty was rushed to the hospital where he was sent into a coma for 5 years. Upon awakening he discovered that the incident with the train didn't just hurt him, it helped him too.

Boomstick: By giving him F***ing superpowers.

* * *

Height: 5,7

Weight: 130lps

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black

Age: 16

Best friend: Lucario

First word: Kill.

* * *

Wiz: That's right. Normally such an accident would kill a normal human. But Ty's case is different. Instead of dying Ty gained the ability of supersonic speed as well as the ability to vibrate his molecules to any frequently he chooses. He can also conduct electricity. Somehow.

Everybody looked on in awe as Ty appeared, older and dressed in a Long Tailed black trench coat along with black robes that looked like the darkest night.

Boomstick: Ty can run at speeds of up to 1,000,000 miles per hour. Easily breaking the speed of sound. He also has twin golden whips that can also conduct electricity and can extend to any length he wants.

Wiz: He also has a Ring which can fire bursts of energy or a fire like beam from it. It's is apparently powered by Ty's love for things and people. Some how.

Boomstick: Well thing we're looking up for Ty, so he went on several adventures and eventually got married settled down and had a kid. And he lived happily ever after.

Wiz and Boomstick: Ha Ha Ha Ha.

Wiz: Like that's gona happen. Turns out an evil Demon name Dimarix Had a grudge against Ty and eventually decided to go after him. Demarix, upon arriving at Ty's house, fought and defeated him. Then he enslaved Ty's world.

Boomstick: Oh please Wiz. Your puting it mildly. Dimarix fucking impaled Ty with a steel I beam, you know the ones they use in construction sits to build buildings, and threw him so hard he went into another dimension. When he got there he found his eventual best friend. Lucario.

Wiz: Ty, near dead pleaded for Lucario's help. Ty eventually healed and he and Lucario went to stop Dimarix one and for all. During the battle Ty and Lucario's friendship was so powerful they fused together to become the god like being Remnant.

All of a sudden Ty gained a new look. He appeared to look like Lucario, but was wearing an outfit similar to Edward Kenways. He had two blue katas strapped to his back and red gauntlets that resembled Dragon claws.

Boomstick: They had an epic showdown and Oll, Dimy lost. Dimarix, being the sore loser he was, insulted Ty's wife and kid, promising to kill them. Ty, enraged just straight up stabbed him in the chest. But turns out that Dimarix tricked him into killing his wife and kid. Woops.

Wiz: Not only that Dimarix completely wiped Ty's memory except for the lest few seconds, and shot him off into the multiverse.

Boomstick: Too bad. On the bright side, his fusing with Lucario gave Ty some much needed fire power. He got two twin blue katana called The Sky Cutters that can cut through just about anything, the ability to wield an keyblade, A pair of Gauntlets named the Dragon Claws that give him super strength, flight and immunity to fire based attacks. And my personal favorite. Two super heavily modified shotguns. These baby's can fire off about 15 rounds per minute, don't have to be reloaded and pack enough firepower to shoot a hole through 18 football fields worth of concrete. Well I know what I want for Christmas.

Wiz: Ty also gained all of Lucario's natural Pokemon abilitys. And when he joined the assassin brotherhood to fight the Templars he obtained two hidden blades, devises that look like normal leather wrist armor, but have a hidden dagger built on the inside. Perfect for sneak attacks. Speaking of, sneaking around is his specialty. Remnant can be so stealthy he once snuck up on Batman.

Boomstick: But if he's caught he won't back down from an fight. He has some serious courage. He once fought Superman to a stand still. Pissed off the Incredible Hulk because he wanted a fight, and his greatest achievement, Geting revenge on Dimarix, he launched him up into space and THREW THE F***ING SUN AT HIM! God damn.

Wiz: Not only that, his speed is boosted as well. Remnant is now so fast he almost ran faster than the Flash, Who can run 10 times faster than the speed of light. This means he can now run into other dimensions and universes, something that he dose often. But that is not even close to what he can do.

Boomstick: One day Ty was just meditating when all of a sudden the multiverse spoke to him. It told him that he was its chosen guardian and gave him his most powerful weapon, The Creation Staff.

That staff appeared as a 6 foot tall gold pole about 6 feet tall and 4 inches wide, and at the top is a solid gold fire. Don't worry it's not actually a burning fire, it just looks that way.

Wiz: With the Creation Staff Ty can cut holes into dimensions, for faster travel around the Multiverse.

Boomstick: He can also build pretty much anything with it like they a Lego set.

Wiz: While being Remnat sounds great there are some downsides too. He is weak to a pink gas like substance called ecroplasia. Upon contact he loses most of his abilitys and begins to suffocate. And Prolonged exposed can kill him. But with enough determination and strength he can power through it.

Boomstick: Remnant is one of the most powerful people I've ever met.

* * *

Wepon of choice: Creation Staff

Backup Weapons: Sky Cutters

Red ring.

Dragon Claws

Pokemon moves

Aura sphere

Force Palm

Extreme speed

Aura Storm.

* * *

"That was amazing." Said Ruby. "He is so cool." The other fighters began discussing what they just saw.

"I like those Dragon Claws." Commented Yang.

" The weapons and powers are all nice. I jut don't like his backstory" Said Weiss. Blake simply nodded.

" Hey guys be quiet, The next person is about to appear." Said Chris.

* * *

 **So that's Chapters three and four. Hope you guys like it and will you give me your feedback on Remnant. I want to know what you think of him. And I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger ending but i need so outline Brutus, so get ready for him. It's almost Christmas and I started this A little after Halloween so this has been one in the makeing. Will you guys tell me who you want who you want to narrate the story next. I would like to thank the people who commented,mr hank you for your support. It has helped me a lot. also!who would object to an Assassin's Creed/ Rangers Apprentice crossover. But I'm Geting ahead of myself. Get ready for Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 7

Hey guys it me. I have been thinking a lot over the last several months and have decided to postpone this story, maybe rewrite it or put it up for adoption. I just think that I went in way to over my head with this one for my first gif. But never fear because me and a friend of mine Viva La Aqua, who btw has one of the beast AC/RWBY covers I have ever read, are going to be working on a FNAF story staring ourselves. I also have planes for a RWBY horror story which involves the members of RWBY, JNPR,SSSN and CRDL getting hunted down by all the characters from horror moves/games we all know and fear. So yay. If you do t want to see this story go away, PM me and tell me what I can do to fix it. Also some more reviews would be nice, can't change without critics.


End file.
